Nazeem
|Base ID = |essential = No }} Nazeem is a Redguard and the owner of Chillfurrow Farm, located south of Whiterun. He resides in Whiterun with his wife Ahlam, but actually sleeps in The Drunken Huntsman. During the day he visits the marketplace and inspects the wares on display, while conversing with various merchants. In the afternoon he wanders around town then finishes his day sitting in The Drunken Huntsman before going to bed. He speaks in a very condescending and pretentious manner and apparently advises Balgruuf the Greater on political matters, despite never actually visiting Dragonsreach. Quests Hired Muscle Possible target for the Companions radiant side quest. Requires beating him up in a fistfight in order to remind him of his obligations. Rescue Mission Possible kidnapping target for the Companions side quest. He must be rescued from a radiant location. Conversations Fresh food Nazeem: "These fruits and vegetables are disappointing, Carlotta." Carlotta: "I get them fresh from the farms daily, Nazeem." Nazeem: "If you were getting them from my farm, they'd be twice as fresh." Buying food Nazeem: "Ah, Ysolda was it? What brings you to the market?" Ysolda: "I'm here to buy food, Nazeem. I suppose you don't need to worry about that." Nazeem: "Owning a farm does have its advantages." Fresh meat Nazeem: "Do you have anything even remotely fresh?" Anoriath: "I can assure you, it's all fresh. I hunt the game myself, every day." Nazeem: "Hmm. As you say." Anoriath: "Maybe you'd like to try the horker? Or some beef?" Nazeem: "You don't prepare the meat with any of those strange Elven spices, do you?" Anoriath: "Ahhhh... No, no Elven spices; just some salt, to preserve it. You're not afraid of salt, are you?" Nazeem: "I'm not 'afraid' of anything. I simply prefer quality merchandise. No, no this meat won't do at all. Too much fat, and it all smells... wrong." Anoriath: "Suit yourself, then. The woods are that way. Outside the walls, walk straight ahead. Can't miss them. Good luck on your hunt." Nazeem: "Good day." Quotes *''Do you get to the Cloud District very often? Oh, what am I saying, of course you don't.'' *''Oh, it took years, but I earned my way to the top. I own Chillfurrow Farm, you see. Very successful business. Obviously.'' *''I actually advise the Jarl on political matters. My input is invaluable, of course. But this is all probably a bit over your head.'' *''Do you have anything even remotely fresh?'' (When browsing around the market stalls) *''Put on a cloth sack at the very least. You're making me... unseasonably warm.'' (When spoken to while the Dragonborn is wearing no attire) Trivia *Nazeem holds the key to Chillfurrow Farm, as well as a key to Wintersand Manor, which seems to serve no known purpose. Entering help wintersand 0 into the console (PC) shows that there is a Wintersand Manor Key, a location called Wintersand Manor and a Wintersand Manor Faction, but no Wintersand Manor cell, implying that Wintersand Manor may be a location which was removed from the final release, but the key was overlooked. *A Console Command location WintersandManorFaction also exists, implying that there may have been a house or manor in or near Whiterun which was to be a home to Nazeem and Ahlam. Seeing as both pass themselves off as rich, yet live in The Drunken Huntsman store with no explainable reason, it seems likely that this manor has been removed from the game prior to release. *Nazeem is voiced by Keith Silverstein. Appearances * ru:Назим Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Males